Gears of Survival (Now With Part 2)
by DamonXByrne
Summary: I work hard on chapter so favorite or berseker will pay you visit at sleepy time
1. Chapter 1

A new series called Gears of Survival  
Chapter 1 Nightfall

What was becoming of this world Marcus laid in bed thinking to himself alone in a quiet dark room which was the most common place this war-torn Gear could be found…alone, but shouldn't he be out partying and celebrating the end of this wretched war you asked? Potentially but there was too much pain inside him…too much regret, what he'd done and what he should've done during the war will haunt him forever, he should've been there more for Dom he thought to himself his thoughts slowly loomed off towards his father Adam Fenix he immediately regretted now being around his father enough and taking him for granted something he would never do again. His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at his door "I'm busy" he yelled but the knocking persisted he finally opened it to find Cole "AYYY BABY YOU GOTS TO GET DOWN HERE MAN WE GOT BACON AND EVERYTHING YOU BETTER HURRY THOUGH CARMINE'S GOING ALL IN HAHA" the large gear shouted with enthusiasm and laughter but that was all cut short when Marcus broke the mood "Listen, Cole, thanks for checking up on me but I'll pass" he said in a gruff annoyed voice "alright suit yo self stay tight baby" Cole said in a much quieter voice this time and left the room as he was closing the door Marcus quickly changed his mind "wait Cole on second thought I'll come" Marcus said in a defeated voice "Good" Cole shouted "Cause some people are getting a little too close to Anya now that you're not there" Cole said.

This got Marcus pissed Anya was his counterpart she had been through just as much as he had and those fucking stranded weren't worthy of her time "Ayy Marcus Baby just don't storm the place take it easy aight" Cole said cautiously, he knew he shouldn't have said but if Marcus saw without any warning he probably would have gone back to his room and came back down with his lancer and started spraying everywhere regardless of how many children were there they headed towards elevator. It was different to be back on land everything felt so peaceful, he looked out a window and saw a Billboard sign that said "Building the New Ephyra you deserve" and all around the building they were in were buildings and skyscrapers being constructed and within weeks there would be an entirely newly renovated city the thought of this was crazy just two weeks after the war and already the population was rising and humanity was starting to flourish again just then as the elevator doors opened standing in the center was Baird himself he looked so different Marcus thought to himself "Never took you as a suit-wearing guy" Marcus remarked Baird then proceeded to make a sarcastic comment then following up with "So you coming or not you're making Anya look bad"

However, Marcus failed to notice what the blonde gear had said as he was too engulfed in staring out the window, "whatcha lookin at baby!?" Cole asked confused "do you to know what black armored vans are doing in the parking lot," Marcus asked in a serious tone "what black vans," Baird asked in an annoyed walking over to Marcus's side "there's got to be what 4 or 5 of em! it's a little hard to tell" Baird said, "you think they want trouble" Cole now asked worryingly  
"we better go find out, are you to armed?" Marcus asked "are you kidding me!...it was a ceremony to celebrate the end of the war and you expect me to be armed? Baird asked sarcastically, but Marcus couldn't blame him it made no sense to carry weaponry, what were they afraid the war had been won and supposedly there would be no more bloodshed...at least he hoped, just then a loud boom shook the building "Marcus their entering tons of em man they got like a mini militia" Cole called to him  
"come with me" Marcus said as he ran towards his room unlocking the door and making his way to his closet where he opened it up and pulled a lancer of the rack and gave one to Baird and Cole before finally grabbing one for himself "lets hope we're not too late we need to get down there and find out what the hell is going on" and just like that they made a dash for the main lobby hoping to find out what these mystery men wanted "elevator or stairs" Baird asked nearly out of breath from running through the long stretch of hallway "we'll take stairs that's got to be faster" Marcus said they made it to the stairwell and immediately started making their way down taking two to three steps at a time, it was a shame they couldn't stop to admire the beauty of the building Baird thought to himself as he had never taken the stairs before but it was as fancy as the rest of the surrounding area was was".

They finally made it ground floor Cole pushed the shattered dual glass doors open that lead from the stairwell to the lobby and as they opened the door and walked past the glass they quickly scanned the area only to their horror to see bodies everywhere "holy shit!" Baird said in disgust "who would do something like this and why?" he followed up with as he surveyed the area and was taken back by the fact that there were also motionless children on the floor surrounded by puddles of blood "we should stick together, whoever did this clearly had the numbers to pull it off" Marcus said uneasily hoping Anya hadn't suffered the same fate as these innocent civilians, all the blood and bodies everywhere and all he had to do was just replace them in his mind with Anya's body and boom the only thing he had left was gone, Baird saw the fear in Marcus's eye's he felt bad for him but he felt somewhat better-knowing Sam wouldn't have been here, she was most likely still in her apartment across the street wondering what the commotion was about, the group continued making their way from the lobby to the ceremony room but something caught Cole's eye "yo check this out" Baird and Marcus walked over to where Cole was standing only to see the body of a man by the looks of it in his mid 20's dead on the floor, "is he wearing thrashball armor?" Baird asked "looks like it" Marcus replied, "so they have to be stranded then?" Cole added "Yeah seems about right," a familiar voice coming from behind them said, the trio quickly spun around only to see two familiar faces, Bernie and Hoffman standing in front of them, "Glad to see you two are okay," Marcus said "same to you soldier" Hoffman responded, "nice shot by the way you guys picked this guys dome of clean" Marcus said to which Bernie responded confused "we just got here", a concerned look began to grow on her face to which Baird interjected with "Weren't you two supposed to give the opening speech", Hoffman began to laugh "son you ever heard of being fashionably late" but Baird's face still contained the same sarcastic look but soon faded to a more worried one when he noticed Bernie hadn't taken her eye's off him for a good minute till she finally broke the silence with "Baird I'm... I'm sorry", she pulled out something from her back pocket and at first he didn't recognize it but as she handed it him he now realized why she'd been staring at him the whole time, it was Sam's hunter green headband stained with dark red blood, "we found it in the parking lot when we arrived... I'm sorry Baird we rushed in hoping we would find her I'm sorry" Bernie said Baird immediately fell silent Cole patted him on the back saying she was probably okay and all that she's a fighter bullshit but Baird didn't care, and just like that his thought's drifted off where he could only think of the worst that could have happened.


	2. Gears of Survival Part 2 Savior

"Get your hands off me!" Anya screamed as she was dragged through a dimly lit hallway, the only things she was able to make out were cell block numbers marked along the concrete wall and the small flickering light bulbs that appeared on the ceiling every so often.

It felt like an eternity of walking through the hallway barely able to support her own weight, heavily relying on her captors to guide her to their destination against her will until finally, they stopped at a cell which felt like it was in the middle of nowhere.

She was shoved in and one of the men who had been absurdly rough towards her said "we'll be back for you soon blonde" before slamming the metal door shut. She looked around checking her surroundings but it was impossible to see anything.

Her hand glided against the rough concrete wall, she moved around feeling her way through the enclosed space until her hand reached a cold surface which she quickly realized was the metal door.

Her heart raced as she desperately tried to calm herself down. She was beaten and abducted in broad daylight and was now hopelessly sitting at the back of a cell in some type of prison located at god knows where.

She thought of Marcus and how he had to be on his way and how he was gonna save her and hold her close and promise not to let go, she smiled as she vividly imagined him busting down the metal door with his fists and picking her up, promising her everything would be okay. She began to breathe slower and slower eventually returning to a normal heart rate.

She hoped he would save her from her terrible fate that lay ahead.

She slumped up against the wall as her eyelids began to get heavy she wasn't sure if it was because of the blood loss or if she was just tired but she knew she wasn't gonna be able to keep her eyes open any longer.

(IN THE INTEREST OF TIME)

"That's the one, the brunette" the mysterious man from the other side of the wall called. Sam quickly realized they were talking about her and within moments the metal door swung open.

"Hey sweetheart, today's your lucky day, you get to meet the big boss!" a cheerful little chubby man said as he grabbed Sam by the hair forcing her against the wall.

"Haven't got any weapons on yah now do yah? because in case you haven't caught on we can't have that here" he said as he patted Sams body checking for anything she could have on her that they may have missed.

He began to let his hands flow freely around Sam's body "my my my now your a slim one aren't ya, but I bet ya got all the meat where it count's" he laughed.

Sam clenched her teeth and closed her eye's hoping that the pervert would just fuck off and to her amazement, something actually went her way for once since this nightmare began.

"Stooge! what did I tell you about touching our guest's here, especially the ladies"

"You said don't touch them unless it's mandatory" the small fat man whimpered

The man revealed himself from the darkness of the hallway and picked Stooge up by his neck

Sam glimpsed behind her only to quickly turn back around to face the wall. She closed her eyes and tried not listen as Stooge gasped desperately for breath for a solid few seconds before a large snap came.

She fully turned around to see the short stubby man on the floor lifeless, blood gushed from his mouth and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Now where were we?...oh yes, my name is Wallace" the man talked in an impatient yet elegant tone.

"Sorry to see that this man bothered you, he was actually one of our chef's and let me tell you I'd rather eat a rats ass than his cooking he chuckled to himself, thanks for giving me an excuse to end his miserable life, I'd love to stay and chat but we are running a tad bit late" Wallace said glancing at his stopwatch.

"Alas let us go!" he said as he grabbed Sam by her arm and pulled her out the cell.

They walked for what felt like ages through mazes of dark hallways. Sam found it, insane that he knew where he was going. She would have been lost by now seeing as every direction had rows of cells which all looked the same.

however, something odd happened they began ascending up flights of stairs until they reached a door, she was shocked that she was being held captive that deep underground.

"hold on now lassy just got to get me key out yeah," Wallace said rummaging through his pockets

Sam began contemplating if she should book it right now but immediately decided against it. She needed to learn more about the place first and where would she go, back down to that abyss of hell. She looked down but wished she hadn't they were so high up and the stairs had no railings so if she fell now that would be the end of her.

"Ah here we go," Wallace said relieved

He inserted the key into the keyhole and twisted it, the door shot outwards. "Come on now don't be shy it's just one more step," he said regaining his grip on her arm and forcing her up the stairs.

When they finally made it ground the floor she saw more cells, but these cells were better than the ones down there. She was envious of the fact that they had barred windows and beds and all she got was a concrete floor.

"Please the master and you'll be in one of these babies in no time at all" Wallace called to her

"And what do I have to do to please him?" Sam responded

"Ohh you know the standard run of the mill prisoner of war stuff, basically just tell him everything he wants to know you'll be out of trouble yeah" Wallace replied

They continued walking through more hallways but this time at least she wasn't underground and the hallways were actually somewhat illuminated by sunlight.

They finally arrived in a large concrete room filled with tortured gears and civilians that were abducted.

"Well this your stop madame," Wallace said throwing her into the room

"Try not to touch anyone you might catch something" he followed up with before slamming the door shut.

She already figured out what was going on, these poor people probably refused to talk and suffered the consequences.

They looked broken, soulless like they were praying this was a bad dream and that they would wake up from it.

It occurred to her that she had decisions to make, either say nothing and get the living shit beaten out of her or talk and watch as this new enemy wiped out the COG.

No doubt she would be called and this leader would want answers but what would she say, what if she just stood silently as he interrogated her, would she still end up with the same fate as these people.

She grew tired of pacing back and forth and decided to find a place to rest in the darkroom,  
at least she wasn't alone but no one looked like the wanted to start a conversation.

She carefully began maneuvering her way around the people that lay on the floor unconscious and around the people against the wall with their legs stretched out.

She noticed an empty spot unoccupied by anyone and was nearly there when the door shot open, a lifeless Anya was thrown onto the floor and the guards stormed into the room tackling Sam to the floor and placing a large metal collar on her neck which had a chain connected to it that the guard picked up.

She felt as if she being choked and could barely breathe.

"It's your turn now lady, you better tell us what we wanna hear or else you'll end like your friend over there"

Anya was on all fours desperately trying to get up but was kicked back down. She winced in pain, one of the guards spoke before exiting the room with Sam, "stay down you whore we're not done with you yet before exiting the room.

If you're seeing this, congrats you've read the whole story lemme know what you think. The part 3 preview will be out soon and as a tribute to the original name I had planned for the series, it will be called Fear.

What do you think will happen to Sam will Baird find her? Who else was kidnapped and how will the COG respond to this attack on New Ephyra I'm excited to see reviews and if you don't review that's cool to lool thanks so much for reading this it has to be my best work so far _❤︎_


End file.
